


Goddamn it Kuroo

by weerus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Condoms, Doggy Style, First Time, Lap Sex, M/M, Prostate Abuse, Spongebob Quotes, Top!Kenma, Voyeurism, bottom!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’re going so slowly. Kenma thought. Clutching Hinata’s hips, he finally sets a faster pace, forcing himself in and out more rapid than before. Hinata’s face shifted from calm panting to tilting his head and humming in pleasure, clenching the bed sheets as tight as he could. Just as Kenma arcs down to assault Hinata’s nipples-</p><p>The door to Kenma’s room burst open followed by a voice that they both know too well.</p><p>“Oi, Kenma. Got some spare toothpaste?”</p><p>Goddamn it Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn it Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> /sweats nervously/ you didnt read that wrong. theres spongebob in here somehwere... .. .
> 
> so !!! um , here i am with a kenhina smut fic ???? actually tbh, this fic here is a practice fic i guess??? i never, actually written smut before.... (and i read a billion of smut fanfic uurUR)  
> and i dont know???? have i gone a bit too overboard with the fucking??? have i not explained it in enough detail?? did i get anythig wrong???? (the amount of detail i put in fanfics is ridiculous tbh , but)
> 
> just give a comment if theres anything wrong with this ? ?? i need feedback and all um (／。＼)

“Hinata, I’m going to put it in now.” Kenma muttered calmly, contrasting with the frightened Hinata. With a condom already on his dick, he grinded his length slowly up the crack of Hinata’s ass, receiving small squeaks from the smaller. Stark naked with his ass up in the air and face buried in the pillows, Hinata was terrified of all of the possibilities that could happen.

“K-Kenma…” Hinata whined, his voice muffled as he buried his head into Kenma’s pillow even more. “What if, um… You didn’t prepare it properly? I don’t mind getting off on just your fingers again- Just, what if it hurts when you put it in and my butt starts to bleed? What if my-” Hinata babbled on.

_Christ. He’s getting so worked up even though I used four fingers…_

Kenma angled himself down, laid his lips on Hinata’s shoulder and bit down in attempt to shut Hinata up. His method worked, Hinata stopped mid-sentence and gasped out loud. The decoy then placed his forehead down onto the pillow, holding back his groans as Kenma licked up the light love mark he gave on his shoulder.

“Hinata, please take time to relax your body. It’s hard to enter when your asshole is all squeezed up.” He asked in the same calm tone as before. They’re having sex for the first time, and it was really hard to keep his cool. Hinata was being so goddamn persistent; his ass was practically drooling with the lube they used earlier on to prepare him.

Taking in a deep breath, he resumed into trying to calm down. Eyes shut tight with a pained expression, Hinata answered:

“I’m ready.”  

Kenma raised an eyebrow, sniggering. “You sure you’re ready for this motion?”

Hinata almost kicked him for that joke. It was the worst timing for that joke. “Just put in it already, before I go back to my room!” He growled, seeming overconfident now.

Kenma rolled his eyes. He returned into lining his dick back onto Hinata’s ass, grinding against the cheeks for a while. He gripped his member and positioned it onto the puckered hole that was fluttering open and shut occasionally. Bending down and stroking Hinata’s cock to distract him, he pushed sluggishly into the tight ring of muscles. Inch by inch, he was consumed by the tightness, despite the over-precaution.

 _Is my dick really that big?_ Kenma thought. Kenma shrugged that thought away.

Moaning lightly with the given strokes by Kenma, Hinata grunted when the 2nd year started to push in more, but it didn’t hurt as much as he expected. Thanks to his proposal of over preparing himself with lube, Kenma was now fully seated in his passage; focussing on the feeling of how tight Hinata was around him. Panting slightly from the intrusion in his anus, Hinata let out a mewl.

“Are you OK there, Shouyou?” Hinata nodded. “Good. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“It wasn’t very painful when you put it in… But it feels sort of nice right now?” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _Was gay sex like this all the time?_

“Oh. Perhaps you wanted it rougher next time?” Kenma questioned, somehow liking the idea of being rougher on Hinata when they have time to do it again. The thought of Hinata screaming out his name while he bounced up and down on his cock was… a nice thought.

Hinata cringed at that. He doesn’t really fancy the idea of being rough. “Shut up…” He grumbled, placing his forehead onto the pillow once more. He heard stories from Nishinoya and Tanaka that the after effects of gay sex were uncomfortable…

Kenma scoffed at that remark. He returned his attention to the lovely ass of Hinata’s, which was sucking him in almost greedily. Grabbing the other’s hips somewhat roughly, Kenma then pulled back his own hips in a time-consuming way. Hinata let out a whine, feeling Kenma’s length going out of his body at a snail-pace. And then, the first pierce into Hinata felt amazing. It was a very quick thrust forwards, resulting in Hinata to cry out in pleasure and reflexively tighten his asshole. The added tightness with the warmth of Hinata felt amazing around Nekoma’s setter. Thinking of starting up a regular pace, he flipped their positions, where Hinata was facing him now and his face was painted red (as expected). Yelping in surprise, Hinata flew his arms forwards and attempted to make Kenma not look at his face (which of course, didn’t work).

Kenma swipes the hands and gives them a light kiss, much to Hinata’s embarrassment. Hinata glared at Kenma, whom was hard to take seriously since he looked a bit like a tomato. Taking this as an opportunity, he grabbed Hinata’s legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, giving Kenma more of a hold and catching Hinata off guard from the new angle he was at.

Leaning in to peck Hinata lightly, he moved towards his ear, kissing that as well. Hinata starts fisting the sheet lightly.

“Order up.” Kenma whispered, smiling as Hinata let out a choked sound followed by a moderate kick at his back. It seems as though Hinata was at a loss for words.

Leaning back and keeping Hinata’s hips imprisoned, he starts the pace as a slow pull but a hard push. Moving his hips back until the head of his cock was shown, Kenma swiftly rammed back in. It reaches deep inside Hinata, who lets out a high pitched squeak that seems to make his voice crack a bit. Focussing on the feeling deep inside him, Hinata mumbles muffled words towards Kenma, who was too busy concentrating on bucking in and out just like it was one of his video games.

 _We’re going so slowly._ Kenma thought. Clutching Hinata’s hips, he finally sets a faster pace, forcing himself in and out more rapid than before. Hinata’s face shifted from calm panting to tilting his head and humming in pleasure, clenching the bed sheets as tight as he could. Just as Kenma arcs down to assault Hinata’s nipples-

The door to Kenma’s room burst open followed by a voice that they both know too well.

“Oi, Kenma. Got some spare toothpaste?”

Goddamn it Kuroo.

“Get some in the bathroom yourself.” Kenma glared at him from the bed whilst bending down and grasping onto Hinata’s hips.

“Thanks.” And with that, Kuroo turned right, switched on the light and started to rummage through Kenma’s bath utilities.

Hinata’s face exploded with befuddlement. He tries to curl himself up into a little ball, to hide himself. But to no avail, Kenma was still inside him so Hinata couldn’t escape the mortification easily. Since Kenma’s dick was buried in Hinata’s ass, the sudden shift of the middle blocker’s legs changed the tightness in his hole. Letting out a grunt on the adjustment, he straightened up and looked over to Hinata. Guess he wasn’t used to their habits.

Consistently, either Kuroo or Kenma would barge into each other’s rooms to get something and then leave, each saying their quick hellos and goodbyes. The owner of either room could be doing anything. Ranging from playing games to masturbating, the other would just leave them to their business after they were done. Once in a while, the other would stay and hang out, but Kenma doesn’t really want to think about his adventures with Kuroo right now.

Tilting his head upwards, Kenma kisses Hinata’s chin in attempts to get his attention. “Hinata, don’t mind him. He’s just here for some toothpaste.” Kenma starts pressing in again, resting his head on Hinata’s shoulder.

“B-But!” He whines quietly, covering his mouth to muffles his own cries. “Kuroo’s right there!”

Gargling noises emitted from the bathroom, soon replaced by Kuroo spitting something out. Probably mouthwash.

Kenma bites the other side of Hinata’s shoulder, differing from earlier. This made Hinata give out an ‘eep’, lifting his hand from the bed sheet to Kenma’s hair, entangling his calloused fingers in the pudding hair. Kenma gave out a hum, and removed his mouth from Hinata’s shoulder, proud of the few (if not, many) marks he made on Hinata. Kenma thrusts slowly before coming to a complete stop.

“Does it look like I care?” Hinata lets go of his hair and shakes his head. “Let’s continue, then.”

Suddenly, Kenma pulled out and flipped Hinata into the doggy position (again). The spiker lets out an ‘oof’ and then another yelp when Kenma suddenly plunges back in. Finally trying to pinpoint himself into Hinata’s prostate, he firmly grips his hips and performs a post-haste pace into Hinata. Hinata’s loud moans were telling him one thing; he wasn’t quite close to his prostate yet. _Has he ever hit his prostate before?_ Kenma changed his aimless thrusting to angled smacks against Hinata’s butt cheeks; the sounds emitted catching a particular bedhead’s attention.

Hinata’s moans quickly escalated into one lusty cry, unthinkingly tightening his ass around Kenma’s cock. Grunting, Kenma clenched his teeth as he strived to continue ramming into Hinata’s sweet spot.

“Kenma-!” A hard shove swiped the breath out of his lungs. “What was-?” Hinata could speak no more, for he has now dissolved into a drooling mess. He turns his head to the side and cries out lustfully with every thrust in.

“Does it feel good?” Kenma questioned, huffing deeply with his manhood still prodding onto Hinata’s prostate. All Hinata could answer was with a sharp inhale and then a somewhat strangled cry, since Kenma kept abusing his sweet spot. Hinata automatically straightened his hips upwards, so that Kenma’s cock can penetrate more of his insides. His fierce attacks within his bottom kept Hinata heaving for air. The stimulation was so overbearing for the two of them.

Munching sounds came from the far wall, accompanied by crisp packet rustling.

“Kuroo.” Kenma glared at his childhood friend, still and all abusing Hinata’s prostate. From there, he saw Kuroo leaning against the wall holding a crisp packet (which was obvious at first since he made so much goddamn noise with it).

“What? I wanna watch.” Kuroo said in a straight-forward way. He flattened and then lifted the crisp packet above his head to let the other crisps fall into his mouth.

Kenma raises his eyebrows as a sign of “That’s fine, I guess”. He focussed his attention back to Hinata, whose eyes were closed due to the fact that he was pleasured so much by Kenma Jr. His dangerously boisterous moans were practically the only sound that was being given off, overpowering Kenma’s light pants and Kuroo’s obnoxious crunching. A string of small squeezes from Hinata’s asshole gave Kenma enough a warning. There were both fairly close.

Kuroo swallowed what he has broken up in his mouth. He then redirected his attention to the show in front of him that is soon to be ending. He eyes Kenma’s movements, and at Hinata’s contribution, and back at Kenma. He scoffed.

“Kenma, why don’t you try bareback?” Kuroo suggests, crumpling up the crisp packet into a ball and shoving it in his pocket. Kenma looks back at him weirdly while still thrusting into Hinata. “You know. Take off the condom. It feels better without it, trust me.”

“Is that so.” Kenma takes himself out of Hinata, despite the smaller’s protests of “Nooooo-” and “Put it back in”. The Nekoma setter ignores Kuroo’s little comment of “Knock knock, here comes my cock”. He then proceeded to remove the condom encircling his dick, feeling the room temperature spread into it. The condom itself was sticky with the mixture of the lube it was already equipped with, the lube they used and his own pre-cum that was trapped inside it. He merely drops the condom on the floor and sighs in relief.

“Kenma…” Hinata drags his name on, rubbing his ass against Kenma’s dick, encouraging the other to make them both feel good again. Kenma shakily groans. His cock twitches.

“Hinata, we’re switching positions. Get on my lap.” Hinata pulls himself up and then sets himself on Kenma’s lap, his legs on either side of his boyfriend’s legs. He rubs his ass against his dick again, noticing the new feeling of the condom-less length. But he doesn’t care. He just wants it in.

Kenma sets himself straight, grabbing Hinata’s butt to guide him down his erection one more time. It goes in easily, already used to the size and shape of Kenma’s penis. Without the contraception, the cock in Hinata’s ass felt more natural. They both whimper in unison, one particularly louder than the other.

“Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?” Kuroo asks, directing his eye contact to Kenma, who only looks daggers at him. Kuroo scoffs and starts humming from the far wall.

“Kuroo.” Kenma hisses, looking past Hinata’s arm to make eye contact. However, Kuroo didn’t look nor listen to him. He was busy humming out an unknown tune with closed eyes in the room, loud enough for the two to hear. Kenma presses his head against Hinata’s chest. “Sorry about Kuroo.”

“I don’t mind. Just shut up and let me move.” Hinata demands and Kenma stiffens. He uses Kenma’s shoulders as leverage, lifting his hips up and impaling himself back down onto Kenma’s length. He quickens his pace, hips twitching from receiving pleasure again. Kenma lets out a pitiful moan, clasping his hands onto Hinata’s butt to spread his cheeks. The spiker lets out a high-pitched cry.

“F is for Friends who ‘do stuff’ together…” Kuroo sings, and throughout the line he sung the ‘do stuff’ rather loudly. Perhaps this suggests something?

Kenma couldn’t give a shit any longer. He now focusses on the feeling in his stomach, the feeling of something building itself higher and higher. Whenever Hinata drops down on his dick harshly, the feeling keeps constructing itself formidably.

“U is for ‘You’ and ‘me’…” Kuroo sniggers. “Or course, excluding your captain.”

Hinata felt indulged in his own rhythm. All it was is lifting, dropping, lifting, and dropping. He lets out needy moans, grappling onto Kenma’s neck length hair and pulling his head onto his chest. Kenma doesn’t mind, and rests his head onto his torso. He grits his teeth as he lifts up and slams back down, hitting the sweet spot that made him crazy.

“N is for ‘Anywhere and anytime’ at all…”

In a split second, Hinata can’t keep up a rhythm anymore. He literally attempts to fuck himself down the setter’s dick as fast as he could, his own climax almost upon him. Kenma bucks up whenever Hinata goes down, fucking him harder until the two were gasping like fish on land. He fists Kenma’s blonde-to-black hair, howling out in pleasure as his release takes him by surprise. He sees specs of white within his closed eyes, and he feels his own semen spurting out of him, probably hitting Kenma on the chest as well. Nevertheless, despite his orgasm he still moves on Kenma’s penis, rocking himself in time with Kenma’s movements.

Kenma completely lost himself. When Hinata came, his asshole tightened around his dick, over-sensitising his cock. He was still determined to spend the last moment in the tight heat, moving his length still as Hinata still tries to rock Kenma into climax. Hinata gives an experimental squeeze, and Kenma jolts. He claws on Hinata’s hips, enough to make a bruise, and buries himself in Hinata’s ass. The pudding hair took hold of Hinata’s butt cheeks for leverage, and Kenma releases his seed deep inside Hinata. He feels the inside of Hinata’s ass convulse, giving his now sensitive member a squeeze occasionally. Strangely, he could feel something flow out while he was still inside Hinata. _Is that mine?_

“Whoa Kenma, you came a lot there.” Kuroo commented, catching Kenma by surprise since now he was surprisingly really close, standing at the edge of the bed and analysing the finishing scene. Both of the shrimps were drenched with sweat, and Kuroo hadn’t noticed this until he came close to them. “Have you been holding it out just for Hinata?”

“Leave, Kuroo.” Kenma demands. Kuroo raises his eyebrows at him.

Kuroo blinks. “Well ok then, sourpuss. See you nerds in the morning.” He laughs, turning his back on them. He walks on and reaches into the bathroom to turn off the light, before opening the door to the small apartment. He wiggles his eyebrows at them, which Kenma saw because of the dim lighting outside of their apartment. The door shuts.

“Kenma…” Hinata whines, pulling himself off with a ‘plop’ and sits on the bed facing Kenma. “Let’s sleep, I’m tired…” He drags on the word ‘tired’ almost annoyingly. Kenma sighs.

Hinata collapses onto the pillows, curling himself up to a comfortable position. Kenma drags himself along to the other side of the bed, bringing up the discarded sheets of the bed that were on the floor. He squishes it into a ball, and throws it to Hinata, who grunts when hit.

Once setting the blanket on themselves, they were nice and comfortable in bed. Kenma reaches his hand over to Hinata’s backside, travelling down until they were just toying with the ring of his asshole.

“Did you see the boner Kuroo had before he left?” Kenma asked his boyfriend in the darkness.

“Go the motherfuck to sleep.”


End file.
